muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sprout
Kevin Yamada leaves PBS Kids Sprout I have some bad news, Kevin Yamada (One of the host of The Sunny Side-Up Show) left the network on December 25, 2009. During Play with Me Sesame Art Show segment with Prairie Dawn, Kevin, Shawn, or Kelly, would get a mail from "Mr. Mailman" for some mail full of art by preschooler kids. I love seeing Kevin Yamada on The Sunny Side-Up Show. I will miss seeing it. Marsupilamifan 02:49, January 7, 2010 (UTC) --User:Marsupilamifan Episodes seen on Sprout Since it is unclear whether or not Sprout has shown ALL of seasons 30 through 32, I thought I'd make a list of the episodes I've seen on Sprout since I got it in March. Others can add unlisted episodes only if they're sure the episodes have been seen on Sprout. Season 30 (41 so far) *Episode 3786 *Episode 3787 *Episode 3788 *Episode 3789 *Episode 3790 *Episode 3791 *Episode 3792 *Episode 3793 *Episode 3795 *Episode 3796 *Episode 3797 *Episode 3798 *Episode 3799 *Episode 3801 *Episode 3802 *Episode 3806 *Episode 3807 *Episode 3811 *Episode 3812 *Episode 3815 *Episode 3816 *Episode 3817 *Episode 3821 *Episode 3823 *Episode 3824 *Episode 3826 *Episode 3827 *Episode 3828 *Episode 3831 *Episode 3832 *Episode 3833 *Episode 3834 *Episode 3835 *Episode 3836 *Episode 3838 *Episode 3843 *Episode 3844 *Episode 3845 *Episode 3846 *Episode 3849 *Episode 3850 Season 31 (50 so far) *Episode 3851 *Episode 3852 *Episode 3853 *Episode 3854 *Episode 3855 *Episode 3856 *Episode 3860 *Episode 3862 *Episode 3863 *Episode 3865 *Episode 3866 *Episode 3868 *Episode 3869 *Episode 3870 *Episode 3871 *Episode 3872 *Episode 3874 *Episode 3875 *Episode 3877 *Episode 3878 *Episode 3879 *Episode 3882 *Episode 3883 *Episode 3884 *Episode 3885 *Episode 3886 *Episode 3887 *Episode 3888 *Episode 3889 *Episode 3890 *Episode 3893 *Episode 3894 *Episode 3895 *Episode 3896 *Episode 3897 *Episode 3898 *Episode 3899 *Episode 3900 *Episode 3901 *Episode 3902 *Episode 3903 *Episode 3904 *Episode 3905 *Episode 3907 *Episode 3909 *Episode 3910 *Episode 3911 *Episode 3912 *Episode 3913 *Episode 3914 Season 32 (26 so far) *Episode 3916 *Episode 3917 *Episode 3918 *Episode 3919 *Episode 3920 *Episode 3921 *Episode 3924 *Episode 3925 *Episode 3926 *Episode 3928 *Episode 3929 *Episode 3934 *Episode 3936 *Episode 3937 *Episode 3939 *Episode 3943 *Episode 3944 *Episode 3947 *Episode 3950 *Episode 3952 *Episode 3953 *Episode 3954 *Episode 3958 *Episode 3964 *Episode 3965 *Episode 3970 Season 33 (17 so far) *Episode 3983 *Episode 3984 *Episode 3985 *Episode 3986 *Episode 3988 *Episode 3990 *Episode 3991 *Episode 3994 *Episode 3996 *Episode 3998 *Episode 3999 *Episode 4004 *Episode 4008 *Episode 4013 *Episode 4018 *Episode 4023 *Episode 4028 Season 34 (14 so far) *Episode 4032 *Episode 4036 *Episode 4038 *Episode 4039 *Episode 4040 *Episode 4043 *Episode 4044 *Episode 4045 *Episode 4046 *Episode 4048 *Episode 4049 *Episode 4052 *Episode 4053 *Episode 4056 Season 35 (13 so far) *Episode 4059 *Episode 4060 *Episode 4061 *Episode 4062 *Episode 4063 *Episode 4064 *Episode 4065 *Episode 4066 *Episode 4067 *Episode 4068 *Episode 4074 *Episode 4077 *Episode 4082 Season 39 (23 so far) *Episode 4161 *Episode 4163 *Episode 4165 *Episode 4166 *Episode 4167 *Episode 4168 *Episode 4169 *Episode 4170 *Episode 4171 *Episode 4172 *Episode 4173 *Episode 4174 *Episode 4175 *Episode 4176 *Episode 4177 *Episode 4179 *Episode 4180 *Episode 4181 *Episode 4182 *Episode 4183 *Episode 4184 *Episode 4185 *Episode 4186 Season 40 *Episode 4192